The Ronon Chronicles
by MajorJamesJohnson
Summary: This story will hopefully go for a long time, probably years and be about Ronon's running years, dozenshundreds of planets and where he got his cool gun and sword. It will only be rated T for the violence. It will hopefully end at Ronon's 1st ep.


_**THE RONON CHRONICLES PART ONE: THE HIVE!!!!!!**_

As the wraith dart flew over head Ronon ran, shooting overhead as he went. His squad was dead, he had to go get to the hospital to save his wife, Melena. Then they could escape. Just then the dart came for a pass at Ronon. He ran straight at the beam, firing at the dart, until the last second when he jumped to the left. He landed heavily but was unfazed and quickly rolled over to keep on firing at the dart. After several hits the Dart started to swerve and smoke was escaping it's left side. The dart flew down right into the Satedan city landscape where it smashed through three buildings before finally impacting into the concrete road. Ronon looked around, he was nearly at the hospital just two more city blocks. Ronon swiftly arrived at the hospital, only encountering one dart which swerved away quickly. He had made it.

Noooooo!!!!!! Melena…so cruel a fate, he had made it. He saw Melena had talked to her and then…and then… and then the wall blew in. The Wraith would pay he decided, then he looked down at the girl. First things first though, Ronon thought. He once again rushed through the crowds filling the hospital. Reaching the exit he looked around, trying to figure out how to reach the Stargate from here. Running through town he finally saw the lines of staff leaving. A whine picked up and Ronon looked to the sky seeing a wraith dart coming in. Putting down the child he looked into her eyes and said "Run, through the portal, over there." Pointing towards the Stargate and giving the girl a small nudge in the right direction. Ronon hoisted his large gun and started firing at the oncoming dart. He yelled at the huge crowd "Everyone!!! Move!!!" But no one heard him and the wraith dart came took up almost a fifth of the crowd. When it came in for another pass Ronon stood his ground even as it was bearing down on him, he kept on shooting. For a moment Ronon saw the pilot through the cockpit wall just a moment where man and wraith locked eyes and the wraith could see the hate in the man. The wraith gave a grin as he picked up the man. What a good runner he would make thought the wraith.

Ronon looked around, such a…alien place. Ronon again looked at the place, the huge roof the giant drops. The group around him were all cowering together. Then he saw them, five wraith were walking down one of the long bridges over the huge holes towards them. Then Ronon noticed that he no longer had his gun or his sidearm. Ronon pulled out two of the knives he had on him and waited for the wraith to get closer. When they were just five meters away Ronon flicked the knives at the wraith. They each hit a different wraith in the throat. The wraith were shocked at the deaths of their companions. This allowed Ronon to pull out two more and kill another two wraith. The last wraith pulled up his stunner moments too late, Ronon was upon him. Ronon had jumped on the wraith and pulled him to the floor where he sat on him and… repeatedly introduced "leftie" and "rightie" to the wraiths face. When the wraith was either knocked out or too exhausted from his beating to move, Ronon pulled a knife from a wraiths throat and stabbed it through the last wraiths face. Ronon collected the rest of his knives and the stunners. Ronon chucked three of the five stunners to men in the group then he left the shocked group there.

Ronon ran through the halls of the huge structure which he guessed to be a ship. Ronon found three wraiths he shot the first two straight away, before they could turn to face him and then brang both stunners to bear on the last one. Ronon then pulled out his knife and systematically disposed of the wraith that died without a sound. Ronon became aware of the sound of footsteps coming down the hall and turned to face them the stunners already up. In seconds five wraith were around the corner and then on the floor, unconscious. Then another five ran at Ronon from the other side of the hall. Ronon stunned these but then in moments the hall was swimming with wraith. Ronon had been stunned already but was holding on, now fighting with a stunner and a knife killing any who got close. More reinforcements ran into the hall and Ronon was shot again and again. He finally went down, he fell to the floor, barely awake. Ronon swayed on hands and knees, then he roared up and threw his knife across the hall and into the face of a wraith, right between the eyes. Ronon was then shot again and again and finally fell unconscious, in the middle of over twenty wraith, not all dead but at the very least stunned and bleeding from cuts.

Ronon was unconscious for hours possibly days before he woke, tied by organic ropes in an alcove. A wraith stood over him, noticing that Ronon was awake he looked him in the eyes, pressing his hand to Ronon's chest. "Glad your awake," the wraith said in a tone to much the sly and sadistic smile spreading across his face. Ronon suddenly felt something, like renewed strength and knew the wraith was feeding on him. Ronon pulled against his bonds to no avail, and then a strange look spread across the wraiths face. The wraith stopped feeding and stood back. Then pulling out his small pistol stunner he shot Ronon, the latter once again falling into the abyss that was unconsciousness.

When Ronon woke up he saw a wraith with long white hair. As the wraith approached him a sadistic smile spread across his face. Ronon ground his teeth against his anger. If looks could kill, the wraith wouldn't have a chance. Ronon extended his head out of the cocoon as much as he could, struggling against the slimy, organic rope like "things". The wraith also leaned in then he slapped his open hand against Ronon's chest. As Ronon began to feel a strange sensation of strength and yet weakness spread over his body the wraith's face screwed up into a look of puzzlement. Then pulling away he motioned to the wraith guards to stun the human. As Ronon slumped forward in the cocoon the two wraith guards half carried half dragged him from the room.

When Ronon's eyes opened once more he could see the wraith standing over a table with lots of sharp, pointy and painful medical equipment. "Glad that you're awake," said the wraith, a sadistic smile spreading across his face, "wouldn't want you to miss all the fun," it continued, motioning with a sharp knife at all the medical equipment. He picked up a long pointy rod, just under one foot long, "The jabber," he explained, "For jabbing." Then he picked up a small spear type of device, the same size as the jabber. "The robber, for it always leaves with something new." Placing it gently on the table he picked up the next item in line. It was a large cylinder shaped object with sharp blades covering the bottom. Protruding from the top was a long handle. Pushing it down the blades whirled in the air, until the cylinder had dropped lower then the blade. Then the Wraith pressed a button on the side and the bottom of the cylinder opened. "The Father, it starts something but isn't around for the end of it." The wraith continued in this way for almost half an hour and then he turned to Ronon and said "Let's begin then." Taking up the jabber he shoved it into Ronon's back, just below his shoulder. Ronon gritted his teeth against the pain, thinking about Melena. Eventually though the pain finally tossed him into unconsciousness.

At the end Ronon was untied and two guards led him to a room for himself, passing other prisoners. At one stage they had passed a group of prisoners in a cell and Ronon noticed it was the group he had been with at the start. As he passed a cheer went up for Ronon or as they called him "The wraith killer." When his guards were pushing Ronon into a cell he had turned and shoved knives through the black covering on their faces. Ronon yelled "For Melena," as three more Wraith came running around the corner. He threw two knives hitting the wraith on either side of the middle one. The middle one smiled and shot Ronon several times with the stunner. As Ronon fell into his cell he flicked one more knife at the other wraith. It missed his head by under a foot and got lodged in the wall. Ronon collapsed into unconsciousness, his last view was of the wraith closing the cell door and turning on his heel to leave.

Ronon eyed the wraith guards who were escorting him cautiously. He had decided not to kill them when they had first came to his cell, so that he could investigate what was happening. Unfortunately they had bound his hands so now he had little chance of killing both of them and the group of wraith he had spotted following him. Ronon and his…entourage reached a door which a guard opened, revealing the first room he had been in. His guards forced him forward a few steps and then stepped aside. Ronon looked at them bewildered, _what was happening?_ He noticed, too late, the familiar whine of a dart. Seeing the dart coming for him he flicked his last knife into the face of the guard standing by the door. Then he was "beamed" onto the dart.

A/N: G'day from Aus mates, I hope that ya liked my intro, pretty much I'm gonna try and write a HUGE story on Ronon's travels, hopefully finishing on the episode of S.G.A where Ronon is met. Anyway all constructive criticism is welcome and if your going to give me any helpful information or criticism your welcome and thanks in advance.


End file.
